


Ore wa Matsudarou (I will wait)

by vogue91



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Feelings, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Mocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Oh, come on Toma! It may be true I’ve known you for five years but, forgive me if it’s come to me that you may not be a shy teen-ager waiting for true love anymore!”





	Ore wa Matsudarou (I will wait)

Toma stared into space, frowning.

They had been done with rehearsals for the Sugao for over an hour now, but the elder boy had asked him to wait and not to go away with the others, and so he had done.

He had sat in the changing room, waiting for the others to go away, kept repeating that he was waiting for Tackey when he was asked why he didn’t leave.

He had said the same thing to Yamashita, who then had looked at him with an eyebrow raised and had shaken his head, but hadn’t told him a thing.

Now Ikuta was completely alone. He looked at the clock, bored, and kept asking himself what Hideaki could possibly want from him.

He was about to stand and go looking for him, when the door finally opened.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Toma-chan.” the blond told him, with his usual cheerful expression that, the younger had been suspecting for years, was merely for show.

“It doesn’t matter, the others haven’t been gone for long.” he said, with a fixed smile.

He stood up, and was about to ask him why had asked him to wait, but the other didn’t give him time to.

Takizawa went quickly to him, putting a hand on his hip and pushing him against the nearest wall, starting to kiss him.

Toma was floored.

He kept his eyes open for a few seconds, before they started to hurt because he couldn’t focus them on anything.

So he closed them, and managed to concentrate on what was happening.

Takizawa Hideaki was _kissing_ him.

And, on his part, he was letting him do it.

He couldn’t say if it was because he actually wanted it or because he couldn’t wiggle out of his hold; but he had kept still, with the elder’s hands on him and his mouth that started moving, venturing on his neck, his throat, his collarbone.

Toma moaned, and could clearly feel Tackey’s smile against his skin.

He still let his touch and kiss him, until he felt the other’s hands go, nonchalant, to his belt.

Ikuta was startled, and he put his hands on Takizawa’s shoulders, pushing away as much as needed to end any contact between them.

“T-Tackey...” he said, his breath short. “What are you doing?” he asked, his eyes wide open.

The blond smiled, shrugging.

“It sure took you a while to realize I was doing something, Toma-chan.” he pointed out, grinning.

The younger blushed, then took a deep breath.

“I mean... why the sudden attack?” he asked, trying not to let the other see how shocked he was, how confused by what had just happened.

Takizawa tilted his head, looking at him as if his question made no sense at all.

“There’s no why. I felt like it, that’s all.” he said, then smiled again. “You look so innocent that it’s almost impossible to resist the temptation.” he added, and Toma had the clear feeling that he was making fun of him.

He looked as dignified as possible, brushing a hand through his hair to tidy them up.

“You’ve known me for five years now... you should know you have the wrong person, _Takizawa-kun_.” he said, frowning and failing in not showing embarrassment.

“Oh, come on Toma! It may be true I’ve known you for five years but, _forgive me_ if it’s come to me that you may not be a shy teen-ager waiting for true love anymore!” he said, and Ikuta noticed that more than irritated, he looked amused.

And it bothered him even more.

“It’s not about waiting for true love.” he said, grimacing, while the red on his cheeks grew. “Simply, I’ve got some principles and you know that. I’m not like you.” he thought about it for a second, then his expression clouded. “Or Pi.” he added, demoralized.

Takizawa didn’t hold back a laugh. He got closer again, this time apparently lacking any funny intention, and put an arm around his shoulders.

“Toma-chan, let me say this to you, virginity is an old concept. No one cares about virginity anymore. It’s been out since the fifties and, trust me, it’s not going to be popular again!” he said, grinning.

The younger stared exasperated at him, brushing roughly his eyes as if he was about to come down with a headache.

“Tackey, please... I’m tired, let me go home.” he said, pushing him away with a controlled move of his arm and making as to leave.

Takizawa looked at him, shrugging and chuckling.

“You’re seventeen, Toma, face that. How long do you want to wait before doing something about it?” he asked, while Toma was on the door. He saw him freeze, and then turn to look at him, frowning.

“Wait for whom?” he hissed, and it served no purpose but feed the elder’s hilarity. Tackey went to him, patting his shoulder.

“True love, Toma-chan.” he whispered, ironic, and then he was the first to leave the room, still chuckling.

Ikuta stayed still, clenching his fists and clawing at his palms.

At times, Tackey managed to be really, really _annoying._

~

 

Back to the dormitory, he didn’t want to do anything but getting into bed.

He wasn’t particularly sleepy, but he felt... tired.

Or, just, he didn’t want to be awake too long to think about what had happened.

He undressed quickly, wearing his pyjamas, and was about to get under the blankets when he saw Yamashita entering the room.

He turned to look at him, noticing straight away that he wasn’t in the best of moods.

“Hi, Pi.” he said, smiling. The younger just nodded.

“So?” he asked, sitting at the end of the bed.

“So what?” Toma looked at him, his eyes wide open.

“How did it go this afternoon with Tackey?” he specified, looking indifferent. The elder blushed, getting into bed.

“Good. I...” he was starting to explain, but the other didn’t let him go on.

“What do you mean good? You didn’t play along, did you?!” he scolded him, his voice sensibly louder.

Toma sat up, propped on his elbows.

“No, I did no! And anyway, you... you knew what he wanted from me?” he saw Yamashita getting more relaxed, and then stare at him for a few seconds before laughing.

“Oh, come on Toma! It’s Tackey, what did you think he wanted?” he asked, patting his shoulder.

The other boy felt uncomfortable, exactly like it had happened with Hideaki. He shrugged, and looked down.

“It’s not my fault, I don’t go to rehearsals expecting sexual assaults from him.” he muttered, and Yamapi laughed harder.

“Why did you reject him?” he asked then, when he finally managed to get serious again.

“Well, he thinks it’s because I’m still waiting for true love.” he ironized, but his cheeks became instantly of an intense red when he saw Pi’s fascinated look.

“Really? And who could this true love be?” he asked, sly.

Toma bit down on his lip, checking him out. Then he laid back again, pulling the sheets over his head.

“No one. Goodnight Pi.” he said harshly, ending it there.

He felt the younger getting up and he thought he had gone, when he felt his breath in his ear.

“I’m happy you didn’t do it.” Yamashita whispered. “Goodnight, Toma-chan.” he said then, louder, leaving the room.

As soon as he was sure he had gotten out, Toma looked at the door and smiled.

Perhaps Tackey was right.

His moment had truly come.


End file.
